


【授权翻译】椒盐饼和身体的逻辑pretzelbodylogic

by Ritaaaa



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritaaaa/pseuds/Ritaaaa
Summary: 马尔科（试图）教马里奥做饭的故事





	【授权翻译】椒盐饼和身体的逻辑pretzelbodylogic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretzelbodylogic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854116) by [noos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noos/pseuds/noos). 



> 原作者的梗来自acciothirteen，作品名来自歌曲Prince，感谢原作给予我信任让我翻译这篇小甜饼，希望大家看的开心的同事不要忘记给原作留小心心哦。

“你来这干嘛？”

 

马尔科笑着扫了马里奥一眼，拎着两大袋食物径直走进了房间。

 

好吧，马里奥没有不高兴啦，只是不到一个小时前他俩还在电话里叽歪，并且在他的认知里，似乎马尔科应该在为明天打因戈尔施塔特做准备。事实当然与之相反，他刚刚闯进马里奥的公寓，自然的仿佛并没有什么不对的地方。他走近客厅的沙发，小啄了一口团在上面的马里奥，然后进了厨房。

 

“我也很开心能见到你，sunny”马尔科的声音从厨房传来，而马里奥终于下定决心暂停他正在二刷的权游，慢慢从沙发上起来。

 

在去厨房的路上他照了照镜子，想看看自己现在的外表。一条黑色三角裤是他身上所有的布料，他的头发向各个不同方向翘起，他的脸颊因为被沙发压的一边红一边白。

 

“他看到过更糟糕的样子。”马里奥小声对自己说，无力的用手指扒拉了一下头发，对着镜子里的自己耸了耸肩跟着他的男朋友进了厨房。作为一个两个小时没有离开沙发的人，他看起来已经很得体了好吗。

 

当他终于走进厨房时，马尔科正在把买的东西拿出来。不大的厨房瞬间堆满了各种包装袋，调料包，厨具，比如那个塑胶板是人们用来。。。呃。。。好吧他不知道那个是干什么的。

 

“ok”马里奥清了清喉咙，一边审视着他的厨房台面。ok，马尔科以前还做过比这更不正常的事情。他走向正在蹲着从第二个袋子里往外掏东西的马尔科。

 

马里奥在他重新站起来后摸上了他的手，他们一起剥去了鸡蛋的包装袋放在了桌上。马尔科的注意力立即转移向马里奥，他朝他笑了笑，趁机踮起脚尖勾住他的脖子吻他。马尔科有一秒钟的拒绝，但马里奥及时的用吻堵住了他的嘴，所以他转而伸手抚上马里奥的腰，紧紧的报住他，几乎要把他提起来。“我也非常非常开心你来了。”马里奥在他的唇边低语，笑着加深这个吻。他尽力在马尔科挑逗他后背时不颤抖。“但你来这是为了什么？”

 

“well”马尔科将他推开一点点，此前再一次轻轻碰了碰他的嘴唇。他的背靠向厨房的柜台，手指尽力的抚平那些像桀骜不驯的稻草一样马里奥称之为头发的东西。“我再也忍受不了你那糟糕的烘焙技能了，而你甚至觉得向全世界分享它是个好主意。”他一边解释一边被马里奥哼哼着推开。他收获了马里奥的怒视。“所以我决定在你再次为难自己之前过来拯救你。”

 

"我哪有为难自己！"马里奥表示不满，更加大声的哼哼着。“我做了一个相当好吃的蛋糕。并且，我甚至做到了一边烤蛋糕一边唱歌！”

 

“这点没错，我承认那真是太可爱了。”马尔科点点头，斜着眼扫了一眼马里奥，露出了宠溺的笑容。“我一定会把你约出去，如果那时我们还没有在一起的话。”他坦白着。马里奥放松了一点，他的门牙露了出来。“前提是在其余时间你没有表现的像一个疯掉的科学家。很明显你不会烘焙。”

 

“我会”马里奥和他争论，皱着眉毛怒视着他的男朋友。

 

“那是250克吗？”马尔科模仿马里奥的声音，装作在掂量一个并不存在的碗。马里奥双手抱在胸前，不高兴的斜视着他。

 

“你为什么就不承认你只是想我了需要编一个借口来见我。”

 

“在所有情况下，这是实话。”马尔科承认，一只手滑向马里奥的腰把他拉近，在他锁骨上留下一个湿吻。“但是”他一边重新拉开距离一边继续说“我这次来的所有原因，是你的厨艺缺陷。我无法继续跟你在一起如果你不断扼杀做饭的艺术。你甚至烧毁了我的菜炖牛肉，sunny。我必须要交你怎样正常的做饭。”

 

即使马尔科的手正舒服的抚弄他的头发，马里奥还是感到了冒犯，他退的更远了些，向马尔科露出他能做出的最迷茫的表情。马尔科在他面前咯咯的笑了，马里奥的眉头锁的更死。

 

“什么菜炖牛肉？你在讲什么？”马里奥问道。

 

“那次你叫我来吃晚饭而我装作你在邀请我去派对时你做的”oh，fuck，失误了。“不要以为我没看到垃圾桶里菜炖牛肉的烧糊尸体”

 

“搞得好像在我努力制造浪漫时表现的像傻缺一样是件很好的事。并且我告诉你，如果你正常一点在说好的时间出现，会有一盘完全能吃的菜炖牛肉等着你。”马里奥嚷嚷着。那次尴尬的他再也不想回忆的夜晚又一次攀上他的记忆。“所以你一路从多特蒙德过来就是为了嘲笑我的厨艺，那么你可以立即滚回去。”他瞪了他一眼，抓起一个看起来很像调料包的东西扔回袋子里。

 

“其实是从因戈尔施塔特”马尔科耸了耸肩，把那个调料包从袋子里拿出来放回桌上。“更近一些。”

 

“那么回程愉快。”马里奥一刻不停的接上，嘲弄的对他笑了笑便走开了。

 

他只走了两步便感受到一双强健的胳膊环上了他的腰开始把他往回拉，他几乎无法保持平衡，他的背顷刻间便窝在了马尔科的怀里。他在男朋友的劫持下蠕动了一下，但他马上屈服了，因为马尔科的亲吻开始移向他的耳朵并且继续上移，舌头用力吮吸他的耳垂。

 

“如果你还想走的话，请便。”马尔科在他耳边低语，把马里奥抱的更紧了。他妈的，马里奥太想他了。“但我打算教你做pretzel来着。”

 

马里奥无法抑制地倒吸一口气。他在马尔科怀里换了个姿势，摆弄他的手臂直到他面对着马尔科的脸，他圆圆的眼睛和微张的嘴唇诉说着他的惊讶。“你会做pretzel？”

 

“我会”马尔科回答，带着他标准歪笑点了点头。“并且面团很容易准备”他接着说“需要等一会儿再把它放进烤箱，但我已经想好我们做什么来打发时间了。”他用低沉的嗓音在马里奥耳边轻语，双手开始滑向马里奥的背部下方，不一会儿他的手掌便捏住了他的屁股。

“Oh，好的？”马里奥挣扎着出声。

 

他的声音肉眼可见的颤了起来，但他有个好理由好吗？谁能指望他能在收到pretzel，和马尔科，和马尔科-pretzel时保持冷静？谁他妈有那种自制力？另外，如果马尔科自己没有意识到这个主意有多棒，那他一定是脑子出问题了，因为马里奥的老二已经以最引人注目的方式抵上了他的大腿。并且以那根压在马里奥小腹上的东西来看，效果是非常双向的。

 

“是的”马尔科点点头作为肯定，他的身体稍稍前倾，一点点靠近马里奥的嘴唇。

 

马里奥覆上了他的唇，吮吸着他的下唇，他们的舌头缠绵了一会儿后迅速分开。马里奥最后啄了一下他的男朋友，然后彻底和他拉开距离。

 

“我们开始做pretzel吧！”他大叫，极其享受马尔科炸毛的表情。好吧，他的确已经不仅硬，还饿，还硬，但他们俩可以继续这个游戏。

 

“sunnyyyy”马尔科呻吟着，隔着布料握了握自己。他不满的捏了捏马里奥的鼻子。

 

“你开了一个小时的车是为了教我做饭的。”马里奥翻了个白眼。“我们不能让它被其他事情毁了。”他一边接着说一边露出无辜的笑容。“先面团，再做爱。现在放下你摸自己的手并且把它们洗干净”他把苏打粉从那堆大袋子里找出来。“我们要做吃的啦！”

 

*preztel是那种弯成形状的椒盐饼。


End file.
